


infinite times yes

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, just a silly little piece, or not i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: It fit perfectly.It was perfect.





	infinite times yes

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt _**delivery**_ caught my attention in Discord-group chat and this silly piece was born. Also, I had realized that I hadn't written about Maylor for a while, so I just had to write something involving the two sweeties. ;D This was supposed to be a short drabble but, ahaha, got much longer. Hope you like this!

”Mr. Taylor?” 

Roger eyed the man at the door in puzzlement but nodded anyway.

”We have a delivery for you, please sign this,” the man said and shoved a pen and a paper with a pad to him. Roger took them and wrote his name hastily on the right line and gave the things then back to the man. Roger looked as the man turned on his heels and went to fetch the delivery package or whatever it would be. He was sure he hadn’t ordered anything so it was odd the delivery was under his name.

His eyes widened when the man came back carrying a large vase that was filled with roses. And to his shock there was another man following the other and carrying identical vase.

”Where do we put these?” the first guy asked when Roger stepped aside, so he could let them in.

Roger blinked, trying to think a good place for them quickly.

”In the living room. I’ll show you,” he answered and motioned the guys to follow him. ”Leave them where there is enough space,” he gave instructions when he stopped at the doorway that lead to the living room. The guys walked past him, stopping and looking around a bit before deciding to put the vases near the couch.

When the guys walked again past Roger, he said thanks and the guy who hadn’t yet talked to him, looked at him, smiling.

”There’s still a few more of these,” he told and Roger was sure he looked completely baffled by now.

”More?”

The guy just nodded and went then after the other to get the rest of the delivery inside. Roger’s eyes fell to the two vases of roses seated in the living room, his mind trying to find out why someone had ordered so much of them. Just as he was about to go the check if there was some kind of card or note with them, the guys came back with two more vases and walked to place them next to the previous two.

”Was there any note or card with them?” 

”I’m afraid not. The one who ordered these just gave us an address and a name who they are for and that’s it.”

Roger nodded, offering the guys a small smile. ”Well, okay, thank you then.”

Both guys smiled at him back and the other left with a nod while the other stayed for a while.

”Whoever send you those must have either done something or they really like you,” the guy stated, the tiniest smirk crossing his lips.

Roger let out a light chuckle. ”Yeah, I think I know from who those are.”

”Great. Have a nice day, then.”

”You too.”

–

Roger was waiting for Brian in the living room. He had take one rose from the vase, holding it close to his nose and breathing in its velvety scent. He knew Brian had sent them, though he didn’t know why. Last time he checked Brian hadn’t done anything he should apologize for nor they had any anniversaries close by so it was a bit odd his boyfriend had bought them. The gesture was sweet, though, and Roger couldn’t help but smile.

Soon he heard the door opening, the familiar sound of keys being thrown away and shoes being kicked off while the door slowly slid closed. The approaching footsteps made Roger’s heart to flutter in his chest and he slowly turned around, ready to face Brian, still holding the rose.

When Brian saw him, his cheek got a bit more color in the shade of pink and he smiled at Roger a bit shyly.

”So, you got them.”

”Yes,” Roger said quietly, eyes taking in the sight of his boyfriend. He was wearing a black shirt that of course wasn’t completely buttoned up and blue, slightly worn out jeans, but Roger’s attention was caught by Brian other hand that was hidden behind his back.

He raised his brow curious, anticipation bubbling in his stomach.

”What are you hiding there?”

The blush in Brian’s cheeks deepened and he drew his bottom lip between his teeth; a nervous trait Roger had gotten to know well during the years. Roger waited and soon Brian walked over to him, stopping in front of him, hazel eyes oozing warmth.

”Uh, is there an explanation for these?” Roger asked, carefully swinging the rose and then pointing the vases on the floor.

”Yes, there is,” Brian admitted, lifting his free hand up to cup the other side of Roger’s face. ”I had a plan but it didn’t go so smoothly as the rose delivery was late and then the other part of my plan wasn’t ready on time either,” he explained and nodded then towards the roses. ”I was supposed to be here to send you away for a while and take the delivery but then I got the announcement that the other part had gone wrong and I had to go to sort it. It wasn’t long after that they called that the delivery would be late and asked if I was gonna take it or someone else. I gave them your name and told you would be taking it.”

Roger listened Brian’s babbling a small, amused smile on his face. Brian always started talking more and fast when he was nervous and Roger found it so adorable.

”Those rose were actually supposed to be set up nicely around here and not be on those ugly vases,” Brian continued, his face falling a bit and Roger immediately reached out to place a hand on his chest. He patted it gently, shaking his head.

”It’s okay,” he reassured and Brian seemed to relax a bit, his shoulders sagging, a tiny sigh leaving from his lips. ”But could you already tell what is this all for?”

Brian smiled at him, though it resembled more of a nervous grimace than a smile, gently brushing his Roger’s cheek with his thumb. Roger waited patiently for Brian’s answer but it was hard to hide the excitement; considering Brian’s nervousness and the whole rose thing it couldn’t be bad. In the next moment he was proved right – it wasn’t a bad thing at all as Brian pulled his hand back and dropped to one knee, finally presenting what had been hidden in his hand behind his back.

Roger’s mouth fell open, eyes widening as Brian opened the little box with slightly fumbling hands. There, on the velvet bed, sat a simple, yet the most beautiful ring Roger had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat and it felt like his heart tried to jump out of his chest as it started to beat so rapidly.

”Will you marry me?”

The look in Brian’s eyes was a bit scared but the warmth and love the hazel sea held could have melted anyone right then. Roger tried to blink away the tears but it was a lost battle; something wrapped his heart in the most loving hug and he felt more safe than ever.

”Yes, infinite times yes,” he finally answered, nodding quickly while the tears run down his cheeks. He offered his left hand and Brian’s whole face lit up, the smile on his lips now turning into a genuine, happy one, and he took the ring from the box, carefully sliding it to Roger’s ring finger.

It fit perfectly.

It was perfect.

Roger didn’t waste time to throw the rose aside, grab a fistful of the front of Brian’s shirt, hoist him up and pull him into a searing kiss. Brian’s arms found their way around him, pulling him flush against him and Roger’s hands traveled to Brian’s neck, fingers buried in the soft curls as their lips danced together in a steady rhythm.

When the air came needed, they parted, eyes meeting right after and lips curving into lovestruck smiles. 

”I love so much,” Roger whispered softly, tears still flowing free slowly. Brian lifted up his other hand, gently wiping the tears from his cheeks, then brushing his thumb over Roger’s lips.

”I love you, too, my angel,” Brian said, leaning in to place a quick peck on Roger’s lips. ”I can’t wait to marry you.”

Smiling, Roger shook his head. ”I can’t wait to call you _husband._”

”It has a nice ring to it, right?” Brian teased, eyes twinkling.

Roger let out a little chuckle.

”It sounds great. Maybe I can get used to it, then,” he joked, making Brian laugh. The sound of it was pure heaven to Roger’s ears and his heart swelled of fondness. It didn’t take long before he found himself getting lost in the twinkle in Brian’s eyes, and it was overwhelming to think that he could have this, everything, for the rest of their lives.

When Brian then leaned to rest his forehead against Roger’s, gently caressing his cheek and breath fanning over Roger’s face, Roger knew that there wasn’t any other place he would have rather been.

He was where he belonged.


End file.
